Take a Biscuit, Evans
by ohwhatagloomyshow
Summary: McGonagall notices that Lily Evans isn't quite looking her best.


Lily Evans' eyes were red and swollen, and McGonagall couldn't stop glancing at her, nervous and concerned that the girl would burst into a fresh round of tears in the middle of the lesson. It took only a few minutes, however, for her to realize she had underestimate Lily, for she kept a strong face and worked diligently at her desk. As McGonagall strolled between the rows, checking up on everyone's progress, she noticed that James' attention flickered from the teacup on his desk to the redhead a few seats over; rather indiscreetly, she cleared her throat as she approached his work.

Frantically, he jumped to attention, poking the cup with his wand and giving it fur.

"Mr. Potter," she sighed.

"Sorry, Professor," he said quickly, hastily amending his spell to give it wings, the desired result. He glanced up at her hopefully, but McGonagall only sniffed and moved on to Sirius, who was stifling his chuckles under his hand. Before she could reach his desk to scold him, however, the bells rang out and immediately everyone stood, ready to leave.

"I expect your essays on Thursday!" she called over the din, and it was met with varying responses of groans and nods.

"Oh-Potter," she added as the boy headed over to Lily, who moved surprisingly slowly at her seat. He turned reluctantly, nervously. She gave a small smile to reassure him. "Would you mind giving Miss Evans and I a few moments?" she said in a gentler voice. Lily jumped a little, setting her bag back down, and James looked like he was about to protest, but nodded instead and left the room, glancing back once more at the girl.

"Lily," McGonagall murmured when they were alone, and Lily jumped again, starlted at the use of her first name. She sat down when McGonagall gestured, while McGonagall took her own seat next to her. "Is everything all right? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

She shook her head furiously, but suddenly it became a nod and the tears were forming in her eyes. "But it's so _stupid!_" she cried, covering her face in embarrassment and frustration. Panicked, McGonagall took her shoulder and stayed silent. Lily gave a few loud sobs before she struggled to regain her composure, wiping her eyes on her sleeves and breathing shallowly. She laughed at herself.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she hiccupped. "Just-boy problems."

McGonagall's expression immediately softened, and she tightened her grip on Lily's shoulder. "Anything you need to talk about?"

Lily struggled for a moment, hesitating, and McGonagall stood, gesturing for her student to do the same. "Come into my office," she said, and Lily followed obediantly, almost pathetically, her head down and her long red hair making a screen between herself and the rest of the world. She sat automatically in the chair opposite McGonagall, while McGonagall pushed forward a tartan tin.

"Take a biscuit, Evans," she offered, and Lily accepted miserably, nibbling on it quietly. "Now." McGonagall's tone returned to the gentle one she had used a few moments ago. "What's the matter?"

Again, Lily hesitated. "It's just...stupid. There's a guy I've known for a really long time-and, I mean, we were friends but there was always something _about_ him, he just-" she sighed and shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth. She swallowed hastily, inhaled deeply, and continued. "He was always really nice to me but he was always rude to the people I liked, whether they deserved it or not. So I've always felt sort of funny about him-I've never been sure how much I like him, does that make sense? And, well, yesterday he called me a name that I never thought he'd call me, and it startled me, you know? But really, him calling me that name just makes me the same as everyone else, he doesn't have to give me that special treatment anymore that he's always given me, so I really shouldn't be so sad, should I? Because I've always been unsure how much I like him and now he's crossed the line and I'm never going to talk to him again and shouldn't that just make me feel happy?" The tears returned to her eyes.

McGonagall sat in silence for a few moments, trying to unravel Lily's monologue. When she realized she couldn't make heads or tails of it, she pushed forward the tartan tin once more. Lily greedily took another biscuit, smiling despite herself.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she mumbled around the cookie, sniffing and throwing her hair back.

"Nonsense," she said immediately. "Sometimes," she murmured despite herself, looking down at her cupped hands, "Miss Evans, I think that men only exist to cause us _extreme _irritation."

Lily laughed, and wiped away the remaining tears, looking at McGonagall with intense curiosity.

"Did that make you feel any better?" McGonagall asked simply, ignoring the look, and Lily nodded, although her face was still a little wet. McGonagall smiled and stood. "I'm sorry I don't have any advice for you, Lily," she said softly, moving around her desk to touch Lily's shoulder once more. She smiled up into the gentle face of her professor, and shook her head.

"I don't think I needed any advice, really," she said, clearing her voice and once more wiping her face as she stood. "I just-just needed someone to talk to, I think. Thanks, Professor McGonagall. I'm fine now."

McGonagall did something then that surprised even herself: she opened her arms, and Lily's eyes widened before accepting McGonagall's hug. It was brief, and a little awkward, but it was just what both of them needed: it steeled both of their resolves. Both of their backs straightened as McGonagall loosened her grip, and her face had returned to its usual stern expression.

"I still expect that essay by Thursday," she said curtly, but winked so quickly that Lily nearly missed it.

Lily, her face set, saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" She grinned widely now, and her eyes, while swollen, showed no more traces of sadness.

And with a bit more understanding of each other, Lily gathered her books in the adjacent room and left, while McGonagall returned to her desk, helping herself to a biscuit.


End file.
